Memories of a Year Long Ago
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Yuki and Tohru One Shot thingy... Read to find out what it's about!
1. Visit From the Past

**Author's Note: Hello! Happy New Year! I'm putting this story up at like 12:30 in the morning while watching the Fruits Basket DVDs! I must be crazy! LOL! Anyways, this is just in time for New Year's... But, it was kind of last minute and so it might not be as good as it could have been. Sorry about that! But, please look upon it kindly, and read and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**A Visit From The Past**

"Bye-bye!" As Tohru Honda waved goodbye to her fiancé on New Year's Eve. She stayed behind at their small house on the outskirts of town. It was near Shigure's house and so she always had company who came and went. But, tonight was different. Tohru was going to be alone. Every other New Year's Yuki had stayed with her. Now that the new Head was only a year old, rules were pretty lenient. But, tonight, she insisted that he go. They were getting married in the spring, and had already bought a house together. It was near Shigure's house and was usually a quiet and serene place to be. But tonight, she wished that it was bustling with people.

She smiled wistfully at his receding figure, wishing that he wasn't leaving and that he was staying with her again. But, she knew that he had to go and that it was for the best, but there was a part of her that wanted him to stay.

She went inside and closed the door. Tohru went to the kitchen and got a cup of tea and went to the window to look at the full moon that gently floated on the horizon.

"Mom, another year passed by so fast," her smile was small. "I wish you were here with me now," she put out her left hand and looked fondly at the ring that adorned her finger. "Yuki. My one and only love," she twisted the ring around her finger. Tears started to cloud her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened.

"Mom, why couldn't you be with me right now?" she looked down at her lap as tears started to fall profusely.

"Hey, don't be so down," a silhouette of her mother sat with her legs crossed and her head cocked to one side.

Tohru looked at the figure. "Mom?" all of her worries were forgotten.

"Yup. I was a little worried, so I thought I'd stop by," she stared at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, really. I mean, I sent Yuki off to the banquet at the Sohma Estate even when he resisted. It's where he should be. But, I didn't realize how lonely it would be," she smiled weakly.

"Hey, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I mean, you should be having the perfect time of your life! You have the life right now! You're getting married soon, you have a wonderful family of in-laws, and think of what your future would be like!" she laughed at the thought.

Tohru had to laugh at that, even though it came out sort of shaky. "I guess so. But, I just wish that you would've been able to stick around for a little while, you know, be at our wedding and stuff," she smiled at her mother.

"I'll always be with you. No matter what. Whether it be your father, or myself, you're never alone. Don't forget that," her Mom touched the tip of her nose.

Tohru smiled slightly more cheerily at that. "Thanks, Mom,"

There was a dull sound like a thud of a door closing.

"Opps. I'd better go! He's coming! Have fun! Don't forget, I'm always going to be with you," she slowly disappeared with a wave of her hand.

"Bye," Tohru said after a moment.

It was 11:55 PM, just five minutes before the New Year. Someone put their arms around Tohru from behind and gently whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year," she jumped, but felt Yuki's presence.

"Yuki?" she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left for the banquet," she stared at him with wonder and amazement.

"Did you really think that I was going to leave you here all alone?" Yuki looked deeply into her eyes.

"Well, I wanted you to go to the banquet because… you haven't been there for a few years… and I felt really bad about it," she started.

"Oh… well, in that case, I should just go back," Yuki made a gesture towards the door.

"No, wait," Tohru called after him. He smiled to himself. "I mean, well, since you're here anyway, you might as well just stay here. And thank you for thinking of me," she stood up and walked towards him and put her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Yuki was surprised and stood emotionless before easing into it. He embraced her and kissed her passionately. It was the end of the old year and the beginning of the new. Everything seemed perfect and it was just as if a new page in a book had been revealed. It was only the beginning of a wonderful new year.


	2. Love Forever

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! This is the final chapter to the sort-of oneshot thingy. lol. Hope you like it, even though it's not one of the strongest things that I've written. I wanted to write something in time for New Year's and so here it is! Enjoy! Please read and review! **

Tohru's Point of View

Chapter 2

**Love Forever**

Again and again, after that wonderful New Year's Eve that Mom showed up, revealing herself to me, I was so happy. I've come to live life very confidently, taking life as it came to me. Another year had come and gone, and I was officially Mrs. Yuki Sohma. The feeling was wonderful!

It was December 31, and I was pregnant for about seven months. It was a wonderful time for us, and Yuki was not persuaded in any way to leave my side. I'm actually not complaining that he was always with me, wherever I went. I loved having him with me. It gave me a feeling of security.

"Yuki," I called from the living room.

"Yes?" he came running in from the den.

I laughed at his eager behavior. "Don't worry, I'm fine. But, I wanted to be with you right now," I walked towards him and laid my head on his chest.

He stroked my hair. "I think that you're getting used to having me around,"

"You swore that you would always be by my side," I pouted playfully.

He laughed gently.

"Oh," I put a hand to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he looked worriedly into my face.

"Nothing's wrong. She kicking, that's all," I smiled.

Yuki put a hand to her bulging stomach and smiled as he felt the slight kicks from his unborn child.

"You're going to be a wonderful father," I said, caressing his hair.

I thought that I saw a hint of Mom's figure in one of the windows, but it could've been a trick of the light. I smiled at the thought of Mom meeting her grand child. They would get along so well.

"All these years, we've spent together, through high school, college, and finally working together as colleagues, it was as if Destiny was telling us that we were going to be together forever," Tohru laughed jovially.

"Yes, I suppose it was foreshadowing something wonderful," he agreed.

The clock struck midnight, and Yuki gently kissed my forehead. "Happy New Year, Princess,"

"Same to you, my Prince," I whispered up at him.

I knew that moment, that the person that I would love would forevermore be him. There wasn't a single other person in the world that would be able to replace him in _any_ way. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that there was someone that I could trust, someone that would guide me and be with me through the road of life.


End file.
